A Thousand Miles
by psychicpixie94
Summary: Bella and Edward both died: The Volturi killed Edward, and Bella comitted suicide. How does Alice feel about their deaths, and what is their heaven like? For the Epic T-Rated One-Shot contest hosted by Bronzehairedgirl620 and Daddy's Little Cannibal


**For The Epic T-Rated One-Shot Contest **

**Hosted by Daddy's Little Cannibal and Bronzehairedgirl620**

**Rules:**

**No lemons.**

**It must be rated T.**

**It has to have a line (not an actual character) about a cannibal**

**It has to have a line (not an actual character) about a fireman**

**Canon pairings.**

**It has to be a one-shot, you're allowed to continue it when the contest is over with.**

**Must copy and paste this to the beginning of every story you enter (you're allowed up to two entries, collaborations are accepted)**

**This is a companion story to Slipped Away, but you don't have to read that to understand this. Basically Bella didn't get to Edward in Volterra in enough time, the Volturi killed Edward, and after a lot of thought Bella committed suicide. This is Alice's feelings on Bella and Edward's deaths. The song is Vanessa Carlton's A Thousand Miles.**

**Dedicated to Daddy's Little Cannibal, who we all miss so much**

APOV

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_I'm homebound_

I pushed through the Los Angeles crowd towards what had been my home for the past six months. It took everything I had not to break into a vampire sprint.

The faces passing by wore nearly identical expressions: sleepy, only woken when I shoved them aside in my panic to get back to Carlisle and Esme's apartment. I found myself seeing Bella and Edward's features in most of the people. _He has Edward's thin, spidery hands. She has Bella's chocolate brown eyes._

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

I gave up on comparing the faces. It pained me too much to remember what Bella and Edward looked like. I shoved listlessly through the crowd, feeling the bodies pressed against me, smelling the thousands of different scents of the humans' blood, but at the same time not really taking any of it in.

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

I stared up into the dusky pink twilight sky. I missed them. God only knows how much I missed them. Bella had changed the Cullen coven irrevocably, and Edward was an irreplaceable part of us. It didn't seem right at home without the music of Edward's piano and the sound of Bella's laugh ringing through the house. Esme was a sad, shrunken shell of who she used to be. Edward was her first son, and Bella was like a daughter to her. Carlisle had nobody to talk to. Emmett had nobody to make fun of. Jasper was sending waves of remorse through the house, and even Rosalie seemed a little depressed when she called. She should be. It was all her fault.

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

I glanced at the sky again. It was nearing dusk. The pink had tints of purple in it now.

I vaguely wondered where Bella and Edward were. Were they in the sky? I recalled the vision I'd had just before I'd heard the news of Bella's death. The vision I never told anyone about.

_Crimson blood spurted from Bella's chest as she screamed and sucked in one last breath. Then she collapsed on the bed, blood staining the purple comforter._

_The door swung open silently and Edward entered. It was Edward, but at the same time it wasn't. It wasn't him because he had green eyes instead of gold or black or even red. It wasn't him because when he brushed against Bella's desk chair, he passed straight through it._

_Edward paused over Bella's still, lifeless body. A single glistening tear slid down his cheek. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers'._

_As he drew back, a wispy white tendril of smoke emerged from Bella's mouth. It grew and shaped itself until a shadowy Bella stood next to Edward._

_Edward held out his hand, a silent invitation, and Bella placed her hand carefully in his. He put his other arm around her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder. They waltzed around Bella's room to silent music until they began to rise. They passed straight through the roof and continued to dance across the sky, finally together in a place where they wouldn't have to worry about vampires or werewolves ever again._

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you _

_Tonight_

They were so lucky. They were probably still dancing around in the sky without any worries or fears. What I'd give to be with them now! I'd walk a thousand miles if it meant I could go see them and be carefree and happy like them.

_There's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me_

I sat down on an iron bench by the side of the sidewalk. A couple, oblivious to the rest of the world, glided past. That was what Bella and Edward used to look like. They were so oblivious to the rest of the world. They only cared about each other, even more than they cared about themselves.

But maybe, now that they were dead and worry-free and together forever, they'd think about me more. Do they even remember me?

_And everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your precious memory_

I gasped as my sight faded out, replaced by a scene in a place I had never seen before.

_Bella and Edward walked along a golden road, holding hands. Edward leant down and kissed the top of Bella's head. Bella blushed crimson red._

_Bella seemed too caught up in Edward's adoring gaze to notice where she was going. She caught her toe on an uneven brick in the paving, toppling forward. Edward caught her in his arms and cradled her to his chest, kissing her for much longer than normal._

_Bella giggled and pulled away. "Edward! Put me down now!"_

"_But I don't want to," Edward replied._

_Bella slapped his arm playfully._

"_Do you ever miss them?" Edward asked, abruptly changing the subject. It was obvious they had talked about that particular thing before many times, because Bella seemed to know exactly who __they__ were._

_Bella sighed. "You know I do. Every day. Especially Jake and Alice."_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder…_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

"_I wonder how they are. Do you think Jasper was serious about becoming a vampire cannibal?" Bella asked. "Do vampires even have blood?"_

_Edward laughed. "I don't know, but if they do, I bet he's killed Emmett already."_

_Bella groaned. "What did he do now?"_

"_Last I saw him, he wanted to be a firefighter. He ended up lighting the school on fire to test his skills."_

"_He lit a high school on _fire_?" Bella choked out through her giggles._

_Edward nodded seriously. "Carlisle and Esme were not happy. They had to pay the administrator for damages. He burned down the whole senior wing. Rosalie withheld sex for a month."_

"_What about Alice?" Bella asked. "Do you think she remembers us?"_

"_Of course she does. You've only been dead for a little over a month, and I'm sure she went to the funeral."_

"_And Jake." Bella sighed._

_Edward shuddered visibly. "The dog?"_

_Bella slapped him again. "Don't call him that!"_

_Edward laughed again and kissed Bella gently, setting her down on her feet. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she wound hers around his waist._

_Bella rolled her eyes. "You're still not off the hook for this, Mr. Cullen. I thought you were over all that vampire versus werewolf stuff."_

"_I am, I am." Edward assured her. "I'm no vampire anymore."_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight_

"_Oh, Bella." Edward sighed._

"_I never thought heaven could be so wonderful," Bella said._

"_I never thought I'd have a heaven, or even an afterlife." Edward answered._

"_Well, I hope you're happy with what you got." Bella said. She swung her free hand up to stroke his cheek. Edward caught it and kissed her wrist._

"_I'm happy wherever you are." Edward replied, kissing the top of her head. "Now come on. Let's go home."_

Wow. So that was heaven. I was glad that wherever they were, Bella and Edward were together. And happy.

It almost made me want to die so I could share in that happiness.

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. Carlisle and Esme would be devastated and heartbroken. And there was Jasper. There would be no heaven without my Jasper with me. He would kill himself to follow me, I know. But I wanted to spare him all possible pain.

_And I, I don't want to let you know_

_I, I drown in your memories_

_I, I don't want to let this go_

_I, I don't…_

So they did remember me. But soon I'd be drowned out by new memories. Memories of them and the friends they made up there. And their eternal love. They had an eternity, stretching clean and unspoiled, in front of them. Even without Bella having to change into one of us.

_I won't forget them. I won't let them go, _I vowed to myself_. If I live forever, which I might, I won't ever forget them._

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_I'm homebound_

I got up and resumed my walk through the thinning crowd. I needed to get back to Carlisle and Esme. Esme might worry. She worried much more since Bella and Edward's deaths.

I sped up as I neared the towering apartment block. The faces of people I recognized, people from my apartment building and school, passed by.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

I waved to the doorman; he knew me by sight. He tipped his hat. "Good evening, Miss Alice."

"Hi, Shaun." I waved.

I threaded around the few people scattered around the lobby and called the elevator. It came almost immediately. I stepped into the empty space and hit the button for floor seventeen.

_I still need you_

_I still miss you_

_And now I wonder…_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Oh…_

I stepped out of the elevator as it dinged. I walked down the deserted hallway slowly, taking my time, until I reached apartment 1707. It was at the very end of the hall.

I took my key out of my purse and opened the door. Esme and Jasper were seated on the couch, watching some news program.

"Hey, Alice." Jasper greeted me. He stood to give me a hug. "What's wrong? You're so sad, and yet happy and wishful at the same time."

"I had a vision about Bella and Edward in heaven. It looks beautiful up there," I explained. "I really miss them."

"I do too, Alice." Esme said. "I'd do anything to see them."

'We they…happy up there?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "Very much so. Edward's human again."

"I think you'd better explain it." Esme said.

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

So I told them about heaven, and the golden road, and Bella and Edward, of course. Then I told them about my other vision, the one I'd kept secret because I didn't think Esme could handle it. I was sure she could now.

"It seems like there's no notion of time up there." I concluded.

Esme was scrunched into the couch, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. I was sure that if she was human, she would be crying by now.

"I'm so glad that they're together and happy." She said quietly.

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_If I could just hold you_

_Tonight_

I retreated to the bedroom I shared with Jasper, next to what used to be Edward's room. I looked at the words I had splashed angrily on the wall in bright red at the news of Bella and Edward's deaths:

_Even the best thing s can't last forever_

Even the best things can't last forever. So true.

I glanced out the window at the now-starry sky. The smoke from a faraway factory curled and twisted out of a chimney pipe, and I swear at one point it formed the shape of two people, waltzing across the sky.

Bella and Edward, dancing in the sky.

Together forever.

**So there's a sad one shot following up to Slipped Away. Dedicated to Daddy's Little Cannibal. RIP Stephanie. We all miss you :`-( **


End file.
